Litton Bionetics will provide testing for anti-nuclear antibody by fluorescent antibody and readioimmunodiffusion assays ten rhesus monkeys of less than one year of age. Ten animals negative to both tests for antibody will be chosen, all of which are negative to a tuberculin skin test using Old Tuberculin. These animals will be inoculated intracerebrally, intraperitoneally, intravenously, and subcutaneously as directed by the Project Officer with preparations of appropriate biopsy specimens supplied by NIDR. These animals will be maintained for two years and observed daily for early signs of clinical disease. If an animal should develop any disease, NIDR will be notified immedately. A copy of the clinical records of each animal for each four-month period will be supplied to NIDR.